


Divinities

by zeldadestry



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: 100_women, Double Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-24
Updated: 2007-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeldadestry/pseuds/zeldadestry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No god could be so easily damaged."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divinities

**Author's Note:**

> prompt 57, 'strangers', for 100_women fanfic challenge

"This is a false divinity." Dawn raises her head and looks up the aisle of the church. Illyria is there, standing atop the altar so that she can reach her fist up to knock against the wooden feet of the statue of the crucified Christ. She points to the gash in the figure's side, smeared with red paint to symbolize blood, and announces, "No god could be so easily damaged."

Dawn returns her gaze to the flickering flames in front of her. "They say that's the whole point. A god willing to be human, vulnerable…a sacrifice."

"A true god sacrifices nothing of her own; it is her devotees who sacrifice, and that is her payment and her prize." She stalks her way forward to stand too close beside Dawn. "Why are you here?"

"To remember."

"What?"

"I light a candle for my mother."

"Joyce Summers."

"Yes."

"She was not your mother. You are not human."

Illyria's intrusions are annoying, but still offer relief from loneliness. "Why do you follow me?"

"Because you are not human."

"I am now. And so are you."

"I do not know what I am," Illyria confesses.

"Perpetual mystery…" Dawn muses.

 

They leave hand in hand.


End file.
